


You Stuck Out

by aliranco



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little sad but not really, Drabble, Fluff, Like he's just a lil spooked, Literal one name mentions of other characters, M/M, Otabek's POV, Otayuri boi, POV First Person, Tags stress me out lmao, Yakov has a heart if you squint, but theres fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliranco/pseuds/aliranco
Summary: "'O-otabek? I have something to tell you.'"Or what I like to callYuri's about to go skate at a competition but boy does he have news for Beka





	You Stuck Out

**Author's Note:**

> Listen Yuri's age isn't specified but he says "for three years" so just assume he's like 18

"O-otabek? I have something to tell you."

I turned around to meet Yuri's eyes. In all the years I had known him, never had I seen him like this. I've seen him cry, of course, but I've never seen him stuck on the brink of tears, seemingly unable to cry while simultaneously unable to be anything but on the edge of a breakdown. 

There was more than competition anxiety shaking his perfect little mind. 

"You can tell me anything, Yura. Are you okay?" I asked, meeting his gaze only to have him look down. 

"Um, you were my first friend. Like, I had Mila and Georgi, and I guess even Yuuri, but you were the first one who really stuck out. And, that was amazing, but, maybe... You stuck out for a reason. For three years, I've been trying to convince myself that 'love' wasn't what I felt when I was around you. That wasn't why you stuck out. I think for three years I've been wrong."

Those perfect emerald eyes finally met my stare. "Yuri..."

"What I'm trying to say, I guess, is that... I think I love you. Oh God, please don't hate me for it." He said, tears finally spilling over. "Y-you don't have to say it back."

"Yura?"

"We can forget this ever happened just p-please don't leave me."

"Yuri?"

"You're the only-"

"Yuri!" He stopped rambling and grew quiet quickly, but tears still streamed freely down his cheeks. "I think I love you too."

Before I could blink, he was attached to me, crying unto my shoulder. 

The only reason he ever let go was Yakov saying he was up to skate. Even the old man looked like he regretted having to tear us apart. 

"Davai," I whispered into Yuri's ear.

He just smiled, wiped his eyes, and gave me a thumbs-up as he was walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are loved maybe even subscribe if you want a shitty oneshot every 4 months


End file.
